Dale's Secret
by eBayaNgel2000
Summary: Dale has a secret infatutation for Peggy Hill, his best friend, Hank's wife. What will Peggy think of Dale? Rated T for sexual references and humor, language and thematic elements. PeggyxDale NancyxHank
1. Dale's Weirdest Infatuation

Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the ****King**** of the Hill characters except Jessica, Dale's new daughter.**

Notes:** This is set in 2010 in the summertime, just to let you know. This is only for King of the Hill fans and people who like the idea of DalexPeggyxBill and NancyxHank. **

Chapter One: Dale's Obsession

Nancy Hicks-Gribble, Dale Gribble's wife started working at Strickland Propane, the same place as Hank Hill, a neighbor and best friend of Dale's and it wasn't easy working with Nancy as Hank expected. Nancy always kept bleaching her hair in her office, much to Hank's chagrin because it meant Hank was always cleaning up after her.

"Nancy," said Hank. "Is there ever a time you're not bleaching your hair?"

"Sug," said Nancy. "I have to so Dale won't see what I look like as a brunette. He said I look ugly as a brunette."

"Whatever keeps Dale happy," said Hank.

Peggy was at home, still trying to dye her hair toehead blonde (which by the way is white blonde), was caught by Dale, from the window. She was so embarrassed because she was caught dying her hair especially in front of her husband's best friend.

"Are aliens in this house?" he shouted across the window.

Peggy gave him a "did you just lose your mind at Paranoia Land" and then closed her curtains. Ever since Dale found out about John Redcorn and Nancy's secret affair (he dumped her and he moved to North Dakota), he's grows more attached to the neighbor wives of Arlen than his wife. Or maybe, he has a super-secret infatuation for Peggy…

"What is with you and asking Peggy if she has aliens in her house?" said Dale's new daughter, Jessica Margret, who was born in December 2007.

"Er, um…uh… look a Barbie doll," said Dale creating a distraction to cover up the fact he asks Peggy if she has aliens which is also covering up the fact he may have a little crush on Peggy.

He ran down to the basement to take notes on what Peggy is doing so he can get to know her better.

"10:19, Peggy attempts to dye her hair blonde to look hot and blushes when I peeped at her and she closed her curtains," said Dale when he was taking notes.

Uh-oh, now Dale was obsessed with Peggy. Taking notes on her, spying on her, having perverted thoughts about her, I could go on.

"Oh God, I think I love Peggy Hill! Gah!!" screamed Dale.

So…would Peggy find out about this or would Dale have to play hard-to-get?


	2. Dale's Real Feelings for Peggy

Chapter Two: Dale's True Feelings For Peggy

"Say, Dale, any idea where Hank would be?" said Bill.

"Nope," said Dale. "Probably wasting time with Peggy."

"You seem to be talking about her lot, yo," said Boomhauer. "Dang ol' man, crush on her or sumthin'…"

"Nuh-uh!" lied Dale.

"She's mine!" said Bill. It was kind of obvious that he has had a major crush on her since Bill's divorce with Lenore. My God, he's so obsessed with her. He had posters, pictures and even clothing of hers…

"Mmm… Dale and Peggy sittin' in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" sang Boomhauer.

"Shut up!" said Dale and Bill. Then Bill added "She's mine."

"First came love, then came marriage, then comes Dale in a baby carriage," said Boomhauer.

"Excuse me?" said Hank.

"Were you in there makin' sweet love to Peggy?" said Dale.

"Bwah! Why do you need to about my sex life?"

"Well because I haven't spoken to Nancy for a while…"

"Whatever…" Then Hank muttered something about Dale… perhaps the fact he was over-paranoid about Hank's family.

Making sure Hank wasn't listening/watching; Dale was probably going to confess how he felt about Peggy.

"Guys, can you keep a secret?" said Dale.

"Sure…"

"I think I have a crush on Peggy Hill," said Dale.

Bill dropped his beer in astonish. Boomhauer gave him the "good for you look."

"Excuse me, but she is mine and not yours!" said Bill.

"Go screw yourself Bill, you know she doesn't want you… she thinks you're a slob who's over-obsessed with her," said Dale.

"Yo…Dale's right…" said Boomhauer.

"Well… fine… maybe I should hit on your girlfriend Boomhauer…"

"Don't push your luck, man. You just want Peggy cuz you can't have her. Dale, well it's 'nother story."

Then Dale went down to his basement and played "Dilemma" and held a picture of Peggy. (Similar to the scene in "My Girl" when Vada holds a picture of her teacher and sings Wedding Bell Blues).

"I just met this chick who moved right up the block and she got the hots for me, but oh no oh, she got a man and a son d'oh oh… but that—"Dale was cut off when Nancy called him for dinner.

"Coming," said Dale. Then he muttered to Peggy's picture "I'll be back for you my dear."

Some of those facts when Dale was singing were true. Peggy was married and has a son and it was possible that maybe she was kind of turned on by Dale, but no she didn't just move. Dale rushed up for dinner and sat down.

"Guess what Sug," said Nancy. "Hank and I are going on a business trip at Strickland Propane to see if we can get the promotion."

"That's great news honey."

"So, is it possible, you, Joseph and Jessica could watch Peggy and Bobby?"

_This is the perfect opportunity _thought Dale _Maybe Peggy will fall for me and we'll be together next thing you know…_

"Okey dokey then," said Dale, smiling.

"Atta boy," said Nancy.

So….while Dale keeps Peggy company, will she fall for him or will she slap him across the face?


	3. Dale and Peggy: Love?

Chapter Three: Watching over Peggy isn't the easiest….

"Just to warn you, Dale while you're watching over Peggy, while Nancy and I are gone, she's not the easiest to watch. Bobby, on the other hand just leave him alone for 2 hours and he finds things to do," said Hank. "But Luanne, you step on her stuff and have to deal with her mood swings because of pregnancy…just warning you."

"I can do it all," said Dale.

"Good," said Hank.

"But Nancy," began Dale.

"I know what it's all about," said Hank. "I know when she has to do her hair and surf the web… blah blah blah…"

"Good. Have fun."

Then Hank and Nancy drove over to the airport.

"Hey, Peggy," said Dale, grinning as best as he can.

"Dale," said Peggy.

"Hi Mr. Gribble," said Bobby.

"Hello, Dale," said Luanne.

"So, what do you want to do?" said Dale, after a long silence.

"Let's go ride bikes," said Bobby.

Then they all went outside, except Peggy. Then all of a sudden, Peggy's conscience came into place.

_Do it! Hang out with them! You know you want to _thought Peggy's bad side of her conscience.

_You shouldn't _thought Peggy's good side of her conscience. _It'll make you fall in love with Dale and you don't even like him…_

Then Luanne and Bobby decided they were bored and wanted to do something at the mall.

"Mr. Gribble, can me and Luanne see Scary Movie 7?"

"What's the rating?"

"PG-13."

"Go right ahead."

Then he gave them some money to the movie and some candy/popcorn and Luanne drove her and Bobby to the movie.

"Well, how dare you say they can go see that crap!" said Peggy.

"I let Joseph do it all the time," said Dale.

"Don't ever undermine my authority!" said Peggy.

Peggy didn't speak to Dale for the rest of the night until it came to dinnertime and then they started giving each other compliments.

"I like your strawberry blonde hair," said Peggy.

"I like your bleached blonde hair."

Then they drank way too much beer and Peggy thought it was Hank and Dale thought it was Nancy. Then things started getting passionate and next thing you know, well they're in bed together and had a goodnight's rest but then Luanne walked in them…

"For Pete's sake Luanne, don't barge in," said Dale.

"Uncle Hank's calling," said Luanne.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout Lu-Lu, your uncle's right here," slurred Peggy. She would never slur her words nor would she use bad grammar.

"That's not uncle Hank," said Luanne. Then she left. "I guess I'd better not tell him that Mr. Gribble was with Aunt Peggy."

So… when Peggy wakes up the next morning, how will she react, will she be even more interested in Dale or she slap him across the face?


End file.
